The Princess
by Luce Della Morte
Summary: Maxon and America have a four kids, three sons and a daughter. Although they don't like it they are givivng her a Selection. What happens when the stable boy she fell in love with and who broke her heart is chosen for the Selection, what is happening with the nearly eradicated southern rebles, and who is the mysterious boy from Sota?
1. Chapter 1

On my sixteenth birthday the festivities were not as, well, festive as usual. Not that I minded I loved not having to put up with the country nosing into my business all day. What surprised me was my parents, they seemed so sad. As their only daughter and youngest child I understand that they would be upset by me coming of age, but it wasn't that bad. Women become of age at sixteen and men do so at twenty. They still had to wait four more years until my thirty-minutes-older twin brother was of age and you think that after two kids growing up they would be used to it. Then again it was so much easier with my brothers the two oldest had no problems with their Selections and my lovely twin is gay so that shouldn't be to hard. Me on the other had, well … er, yeah.

Later during my birthday party dancing with my look alike discussing how we wished we had the same birthday so we could have one big party instead of two big parties. When someone tapped my shoulder, I turned around and my brother left. I saw my father holding his hand out silently asking for a dance, I obliged like the lady I am, or I'm supposed to be. I looked into his eyes, it always mystified me how they matched mine perfectly when none of my brothers have the exact same eyes as either one of my parents. My eyes were a chocolatey brown and most of the time looked almost black because of the colors my maids put me in.

My dad smiled at something behind me and I turned and put on a smile just in time for the camera to take it's shot, times like this it hit me that my dad was the king. I knew I was the princess, Princess Levy had been my name since I was born, but my parents never acted like king and queen around us. "Levanna," my dad whispered into my ear, I tried not to cringe at my full name. I absolutely despised it. "Could you come with me," he continued, "your mother and I want to talk to you." I looked up at him and nodded.

My father took my hand and led me out of the room. We kept walking down the hall and took a couple turns. Eventually we came around a corner and saw my mother. We stopped in front of her, my father turned so he was standing next to her and they were both facing me. This was another one of those times where I saw a little less of my loving parents and a little more of King Maxon, and Queen America.

"Lev, honey, your father and I wanted to talk to you about somethings." My mother said gently. I nodded and she continued, "sense you are of age we think it's time to talk about marital, uh, options." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, they were going to ask me if I wanted a Selection or not, and of course I do after what happened last year with the stable boy … never mind.

"Yes, mom," I answered, "I do want a Selection." My mother seemed relived, my father got a little more tense. I went over and hugged him, "Don't worry daddy, I'm still your little girl." I whispered. That seemed to make it a bit better, but I could hear him muttering about, "So many boys." I rolled my eyes and looked at mom, she did the same and we laughed. Dad offered an arm and to each of us we took the offer, my father escorted us downstairs and back into the big party.

When we got back my parents left to go dance together. "Levs!" I heard someone call, I spun around and saw who had called me. Florelle the Italian princess was standing waving me over to the table she was at with four others. The first her older brother Dante who happened to be dating my twin who was sitting next to him. Moran, my twin, was my male look alike but one thing about us is that we have these little things that only we notice, like my cheekbones are higher than his, and his hair has more blond highlights than mine, his eyes have a green tint, and our personalities are quite opposite, but both really great. The third was my cousin, Dannie, she was the oldest of her siblings, and her mother was my aunt May. Last but not least, Kellia, my not-really-but-kinda-aunt Marlee's daughter.

Strangely enough we were all best friends even though none of us could be more different. Then again we definitely all brought something new to the table, in this case literally.

I walked over to where they were, and when I was close enough they all shouted, "HAPPY BITHDAY, BABY GIRL!" I was still younger than all of them and they never let me forget that. I rolled my eyes and sat down at the last seat at the table.

"So?" Florelle demanded, "Spill it, why did you leave your own party?" I sighed it didn't matter whether or not I tell her since the Report is tomorrow night, but what if she's gone by then, and I can't get excited and giggly about it. Then what am I supposed to do; that along with the fact that she would kill me if I lied, I decided to tell her and the rest of my friends first. "Mom, and Daddy wanted to know if I wanted a Selection or not." I tried to say casually. I failed.

"And you said no of course, right?" Moran said hopefully. doesn't matter that he's my twin, he's still my big brother, the idea of so many boys fighting for my attention didn't sit any better with him than it did for my dad. I rolled my eyes and laughed, shaking my head. "I said yes, dork." Moran deflated a bit and everyone laughed while Dante tried to comfort his boyfriend. After we all ate dinner and danced with each other for a while I sat back down at the table while the rest of them carried on. After a while I looked up and saw him.

Trav Meekers, the stable boy and sometimes butler at these types of events. I had hoped that I wouldn't see him tonight, today was supposed to be me moving on. I'm a real lady now and I can't have a boy who's two years older than me and very sensitive, and super amazingly— no, bad Levy, very bad. I realized I was staring so I looked away as quickly as possible. I got up to go eat the sugar leaves, but the table I went to didn't have any. I decided to go and get them from, his table. When I got over to the table I didn't look at him and went straight for the candy.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirking and I knew I had fallen into the trap. He knew that the candies were my favorite, he moved them over here so I would come close enough for him to talk to me. I'm weak, and I knew what he needed me to do so he could talk to me. I grabbed a glass and walked over to him and held out my glass. He gritted his teeth as I smiled sweetly. He hated being treated like a servant, but he spoke anyway. "Happy birthday honey, I wish you would listen to me. I still love you please, I'm sorry." After he finished pouring my glass I said a stiffly formal thank you and left him standing there.

I really thought I was gonna do it tonight, that I was gonna put him in his place, but I couldn't because I didn't know where his place was. I don't know whether or not I loved him, and I'm not sure whether or not I still do. My Selection will help, it will show me what places there are, and will me show me where his place is. I hope.

The next morning I wake to my maids coming into my room. I sit up groggily as they run my bath and remove my clothes from the garment bags. The dress is long and drags behind me on the ground for about a foot. It flared out at my waist and was a deep blue almost black. I saw the design and grinned sleepily. It meant my normal pair of shoes, my maids knew so well. They pulled me out of bed, and helped me strip and get in the bath. They let me soak for a little while then came in to wash my hair, wax and pluck anything that they thought was intruding on my princess-hood. I have never liked this part.

After they got me out of the bath and into my robe they sat me in front of my vanity. My maids dried my hair and pinned small parts of it up so there was an intricately patterned tangle of hair while the rest tumbled over my shoulders and down to the small of my back, my maids could work magic. They looked at the clock, and slipped me I into a blouse and dress pants and sent me to lunch. It always took the whole day for my maids to get me ready for the report, it was sort of there day to play dress up with the life size doll that was me. After lunch I headed back to my room slowly hoping to have more time to myself, of course this only lasted so long. Once I got to my room they began with the makeup this part of getting ready was always the shortest part, my maids couldn't put on to much or it would make me look pale enough to be dead. After the maids were finished with that they went into my closet to get my clothes. They took of the clothes I was already wearing leaving me in only my underwear, they put me in a corset so that I wouldn't look I had no curves, but of course that is a bit of a lie. My maids then managed to get me into the dress without ruining their masterpiece.

I looked in the mirror, the bodice fit the corset and had a silk material with a sweetheart neckline. Then there was a sheer net-like pattern that went up and over my shoulders and went down my arms so the undersides ended at my wrists and the tops went around my middle fingers. Now came my personal favorite part; the shoes. My shoes were a battered tan-white color and majorly dirty from running through the garden with them on. I could only were them to event like this where people could see me if I had a long dress or long skirt on.

Next they added the silver earrings, necklace, and bracelet. I was the only member of my family that did not ever wear a ring, I was an unmarried women, it was impolite to do such a thing. I learned that from Silvia, around here we learn all our behavioral requirements from Silvia. My maids left the room and I waited for my brothers and sister-in-laws to come and fetch me. I had two sister-in-laws and three brothers.

The oldest, Asher was blond, tan, and had green eyes that had a ring of brown, when my parents died, he, and his lovely blond haired, blue eyed wife, Celia would become king and queen. I had always liked Celia, during Asher's Selection I was only ten and Celia was the only one of all 35 girls who was genuinely nice to me. I had rooted for her from the beginning, and I knew that they loved each other.

Kile was my second oldest brother. He was the exact opposite of Asher, he had red hair and very light brown eyes. He was pale and lightly dusted with freckles which he somehow made look attractive to every girl in Illea. His wife, Mandy had deep brown hair and black eyes, she was tan and reminded me of the princesses in New Asia.

Last was Moran and I, my maids and his butlers totally disagreed on what colors would suit the two of us best so there were times that we looked nothing alike. His hair was cutely messy and the light colors he wore all the time made him look more tan than he was. The two of us had creamy white skin that often was compared to milk, no freckles anywhere and our hair was a deep red with natural bond highlights. We had our mother's delicate features and our father's talent for standing tall. We both have brown eyes but where mine were a deep mahogany color his had green flecks. Moran, Kile, Mandy, Asher, and Celia were all taller than my five feet two inches. Moran and Many were both five inches taller at least, Celia had an inch on them, and Kile and Asher were three inches taller than her.

There was a knock at the door and found that clothing wise I would again be excluded from my family. The boys all wore light suits. Asher had a soft lavender tie to match Celia's dress, and Kile's tan tie did the same with Mandy's dress. Moran had a light blue tie to sort of go with my dress but it didn't work very well.

They all smiled at me. Moran offered me his arm and we walked down to the studio where they film the Report. When I got in there I saw that my father was wearing a light gray suit and a tie to match my mother's icy blue gown. We walked in and sat down on the large chairs that serve as thrones.

We sit down just as the Report begins and Baron, the announcer, introduces us just like he does every week. My father stands up and, as the name of the program suggests, gives a report on the nations progress in many areas. Just as the Report is about to finish my father clears his throat. "I would like to make a very important announcement. Princess Levanna has decided that she would like a Selection of her own. The letters have been sent out to every," he paused trying to get through this without looking to upset, "male between the ages of 17 and 21." I looked over at my brothers and they were all visibly uncomfortable, _Just waiit until they get here, _I thought, smirking. Even Celia and Mandy looked a bit uncomfortable. I rolled my eyes, silly over-protective siblings.

My father cleared his throat again and went to sit back down, Baron finished it all out and we were done for the night. The audience cleared out and we all slumped, the rigid posture wearing us out.

"Okay, that's it, I'm done." Moran shouted. "No way are you actually having a Selection, why can't you just get back together with that stable b-" His eyes widened, and my face got red. Mandy, Celia, and my mother looked baffled, my other brothers looked confused, but my dad seemed to understand. He looked equal parts angry and hurt.

I jumped up, "Moran, you promised," I cried. I started to run. I ran for a while, I had no idea where I was going, all I knew was that I had to get away. I couldn't face any of them, I vaguely felt hot tears streaming down my face. I just kept on going.

I finally stopped in front of a painting. It was of my family just after I was born. Everyone was there, grandma; Uncle James, Aunt Kenna, and my cousin Astra; my parents, brothers, and I; Aunt May, her husband Camdon, and Dannie; my Uncle Gered was the last. The only people missing were my younger cousins, Celia, Mandy, Dante, my future husband and Uncle Kota, but he would probably never be in it. I was sixteen and had never met the man. I knew this painting. I felt on the bottom for the hidden lever that made the passage visible. I found the latch and the painting swung out. I took the handle on the back of the canvas and dragged myself into the small corridor. I pulled the opening shut and heard the click of the lever shifting back into place. The passage was dimly lit and at first glance didn't lead anywhere, but if you went deeper there is one room worth going to.

I crawled my way through the small space and eventually ended up in a sizable room. The ceiling was ten feet tall and the floor was a twenty feet by twenty feet square. The walls were lined with shelves overflowing with books, there were several tables with my personal books, diaries, and writing journals strewn across them. This was my safe haven, no one else knew about it, and I intended to keep it that way. At the far side of the room was another door that had a passage connecting to my room.

I immediately grabbed my current diary and started writing about today. I did this every day but usually my entries were shorter. Today was a good few pages out of the small book though. Everything just flowed out, and before I knew it I was crying again.

I finished and looked at the clock on the wall across from me. It was late and I knew I had to go to my room.

room and get some sleep tomorrow would obviously be a really big day. I walk through the door to get to my room. My maids must have heard what happened because there was note on my bed and under it was my nightgown.

I walked over and opened the note, it read:  
>DEAR PRINCESS LEVANNA,<br>WE HEARD ABOUT WHAT WAS SAID AFTER THE REPORT EARLIER THIS EVENING. WE ARE VERY SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED, BUT WE KNEW YOU WOULD WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE. GOODNIGHT PRINCESS.  
>P.S. IF WE WERE WRONG JUST SEND FOR US WE WILL COME RIGHT AWAY. WE WILL COME AND GET YOU READY TOMORROW MORNING SO DO GET SOME SLEEP, PRINCESS.<br>LOVE, YOUR MAIDS: EMILY, DOROTHY, KYLIE, BONNIE, AND MISSY.

I sighed, my maids could brighten any day up. I could tell who wrote what parts, just by what they said. Emily added the "LOVE, YOUR MAIDS" part. Dorothy added the "P.S." Kylie wrote the part with them being sorry. Bonnie wrote the greeting and how they had heard what was said. And Missy added all of the "PRINCESS'."

Rolling my eyes I set the note on my vanity and got dressed in my nightgown. I pulled back the covers and crawled into the safety of my warm bed, and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up before my maids came in to get me ready. I was tempted to fake an illness, but decided against it, I had to get this over with as soon as possible, that and my maids wouldn't let me get away with it _for_ more than a few hours.

I lay in bed until my maids came in. Dorothy drew my bath, and got _the_ soaps ready, then left I found this odd. Emily set out my clothes, while Missy set out my make up, and Kylie set out all that they would need to do my hair. Again they all left until only Bonnie was in the room with me. Silently she got me out of bed and helped me bathe she did my hair and make up then got me dressed, all without saying a word. Just before she left I grabbed her hand, she turned and looked at me nervously.

"What's going on?" I pleaded.

"We are supposed to get you ready quickly and send you to your fathers study right away, and we aren't supposed to bother you today," she said as though it hurt her to think and then it dawned on me why they were so sad

"Oh, Bonnie, you don't bother me, none of you do," I exclaimed hugging her. She smiled at me thankful and reminded me that I needed to go see my father in his study. I sighed as she left dreading this confrontation, and left a few moments later.

I dawdled on my way there trying to come up _with_ the shortest explanation possible, or maybe even a good lie.

Once I got to the study door I heard voices through it I hesitated for a moment, but when I determined that I wouldn't be able to hear anything I knocked. I heard shuffling and then the door opened quickly with my father on the other side. He seemed relieved that I was there and not trying to avoid him. He moved to side to let me in. My brain clicked all at once the voices before I came in, the silence in the halls, my maids getting me ready faster. My father and I were not the only ones in the study, my entire family was there. Not just my parents and siblings, blood and marriage alike. No, my aunts and uncles and cousins were all there too. Half of them looked murderous and the other half looked supportive.

I'm not sure which one scared me more.

"Levy, tell us what happened," my mom said gently. She gestured to a chair and I went to sit down.

I took a deep breath and began my story, "It was a year and a half ago, and he was teaching me to ride a horse, I came to see him everyday to ride with him because the first day he told me that they were only allowed to ride while teaching someone, and I could see that he liked riding, after a while I realized that he didn't like riding just getting away with it. It bothered me at first, but I soon got over it and kept going because I still wasn't very good, so we kept riding. After a while we got more comfortable with each other and became friends. A couple weeks later he told me that he liked me more than a friend and so we started seeing each other in secret and eventually he told me that he was in love with me, and I said it back. A few weeks later I went down to meet him and I saw him with someone else and then he saw me. He kept saying 'its not what it looks like' and stuff like that, but I ended it. That was about six or seven months ago, whenever he sees me in the halls or at gatherings he tries to get my attention and always tells me he was sorry and that he still loves me but I don't believe him, and I know I have to get over him, but I can't, and it still hurts." I said, tears were streaming down my face and I was glad that Bonnie didn't put much make up on

"Is that why you don't go riding anymore, because it was special to you two?" Moran asked quietly

I shook my head, "No it wasn't very special to us, we never went riding together after he admitted he feelings I just don't go because he might still be there." Moran nodded in understanding

I looked around at my family the looks of support were all gone, they all looked quite angry, Asher was growling under his breath and Celia was trying to calm him down, but she was also very mad so it wasn't doing much. Kile was whispering with Mandy about something and they seemed to be making a plan on how to kill Trav, painfully.

"Tell me this boy's name we will have him whipped and fired for hurting my daughter." My father said firmly

"Maxon," my mother scolded.

"I could torture him if you want," uncle Gerad suggested.

"Oh, yes, I like that idea lets go with that one," aunt May agreed giddily, I sat there stunned, I was so surprised I couldn't even object.

My aunt Kenna seemed to notice this, and got everyone to settle. "There will be no torturing, whipping, or firing of any kind."

The whole room sort of deflated at that. "But Kenna," aunt May whined.

"Aunt Kenna is right," I agreed, "I need to face my own problems, and trust me he is a very small problem that can easily be squandered with the help of my bigger problem, the Selection."

"Speaking of," my father said, "the applications will no longer be taken after curfew on Thursday, and then on Friday the names of the Selected will be sent to us, and will be announced during the Report."

(())

The week went by quickly. I drew, sang, and designed dresses with my maids. By the time Friday rolled around I was giddy, and could barely sit still. All day my maids worked on my hair, makeup, skin, and nails.

They were almost as excited as me, they didn't even let me go to lunch! By the end of the day, my long hair that went down to the small of my back was crimped and braided. The longer layers seemed even longer, and my face was as pale as always, light gray eyeshadow brought out the deep brown of my eyes, and was accented by black on the edges. My maids put mascara on me to make lashes look even longer although they didn't really need it. They put nude lipstick on and said that it was the last time I would have to wear it, but I didn't believe them. They painted my nails with clear and white polish and said it used to be called a "French Manicure." I had some friends from France so I made a mental note to ask them about it.

After they were all finished with that they went down to get my dress. It took them five minutes to get there and back. Five minutes to get me all excited just sitting there waiting for them to bring some beautiful long dress that trails five feet behind me, or something like that. Sadly I was very disappointed

When they got back they set the garment bag on the bed, and turned to me

"Close your eyes," Emily commanded, smiling. I smiled back and did as I was told

I heard shuffling and throat clearing, "Now you cam open them," I heard Missy squeal. I opened them and was greeted by a sight that had me deflate entirely, the smile on my face turned to a frown.

"It's not long enough," I deadpanned. "I won't be able to wear converse."

Dorothy shook her head, and Kylie rolled her eyes. My other three maids giggled.

"We got special permission from your parents to let you wear your normal type of shoes with a shorter dress." Bonnie explained. "Now admire your dress the right way while we get the shoes."

They left and I looked back at the dress. It was dark red and flared out a few inches above my belly button. The skirt was tapered and the bottom went down to mid calf in the back, and mid thigh in the front. The further down the darker it got until it ended up to be a maroon that in some lights could be mistaken for black, but would be obviously red in the stage lights. The top had subtle silver sparkles that got more obvious and grouped together as they went up the only strap that would go over my left shoulder. I loved the dress, it was beautiful, but I was still worried about the shoes, my parents wouldn't have let me actually wear them. Would they?

I didn't think about it anymore as my maids came into the room, smiling. Each one of them was carrying a shoe box. They set the boxes on the bed behind the dress. "We couldn't agree on which ones so we each picked one and decided to let you choose." Missy explained. I nodded my understanding and Bonnie opened all the boxes for me to see.

The first box had black high-top shoes with hidden 5 inch heels. The second box also had black shoes, but they were in the classic style of converse. The third and fourth boxes mirrored the first two except they were red and matched the dress perfectly. The fifth box had gray high-tops with tree inches of heel. I pointed to the fifth box and Emily clapped her hands.

"I knew she would pick mine," Emily said, glaring at Dorothy, Kylie quickly stepped in between them, and stopped the ensuing argument that would no doubt have lasted for days. Bonnie and Missy both let out sighs of relief, and I have to say I almost did the same.

They set to work on me and in ten minutes I had my dress and shoes on, my hair and makeup touched up, and was sitting alone in my room waiting for Moran. Five minutes after that there was a knock at my door and when I answered it there was my very grumpy twin waiting to take me downstairs. I rolled my eyes knowing that my entire family would look like this when we arrived at the studio.

We walked down together in silence until we were right outside the studio doors. Moran stepped in front of me, "Call it off," he said intensely.

I gave him a look of confusion, "Call what off?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes at me, "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Levanna," he scolded. I stared at him for a moment trying to sort out his meaning and then it dawned on me. The Selection, he wanted me to call off my Selection.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Asher, Kile, and I don't want you to see you get hurt again."

"Why would a guy come here if he didn't like me,"

"Oh I don't know," he said sarcastically, "money, fame, sensitive international information, to hide homosexuality." We both cringed a little bit at the last one. Moran had never been comfortable with people hiding things like that.

I put my hand on his shoulder, and he relaxed a bit, we had always been able to calm each other the way no one else could. "I'll be fine, Moran. I promise to be careful."

He looked at me uneasily then nodded and opened the doors to the Report studio.

As usual my entire family was dressed in light colors, but today they seemed to match me a little bit better, my mother was wearing a light gray dress the went down to the floor, my father was wearing a suit and tie that matched exactly. Mandy was wearing a dark gray dress with silver glitter that made her look like a shimmering pool of dark water, and Kile had a dark gray suit with a silver tie. Celia was wearing a silver dress that was about as long as mine and had white lace covering the bust and lining the neckline, straps, and hem of the dress. Asher's suit was silver and he had a white tie.

I looked over at Moran and saw that his suit was such a light gray it was almost white, and to my surprise he had a black untied bow tie around his neck.

I looked over and saw that Baron even has a black suit and tie on, and all the audience members and camera men have white and gray on. I would be the only person in the room with any color on.

_It is my day_, I thought almost bitterly.

Silvia spotted me immediately and came up to me she looked at my feet and her face twisted up in disgust. "What do you think you are doing young lady, you aren't supposed to wear those shoes with dresses that aren't floor length."She scolded.

I tensed and Moran gripped my arm to hold me back. "Special orders of the king and queen, otherwise known as my parents," I countered, a cold feeling in my stomach. I despised playing the princess card, but honestly, I despised Silvia more.

Silvia's face hardened, and she curtsied. "Of course, princess," she said tersely, and walked away.

"Levanna," Moran scolded, I cringed.

"I know, I know, I just hate it when she talks to me like I'm stupid, or some small child, I'm sixteen and in a mater of months I'll be married." I mumbled.

Moran sighed, and offered his arm. I took it and we walked over to my the rest of my family and Baron.

When Celia saw my dress she squeaked, "Oh, Levy, you look beautiful," Mandy looked over at me and nodded her agreement. My mother came up and hugged me. When she let go she went and stood next to my father, and I noticed his sour face. I took a closer look at my two oldest brothers and saw that they were much more down than I thought they would be

Baron seemed to sense the tension, and did his best to break it, "Oh, look at the time," he said checking his watch, "we should be getting started, why don't w all take our seats. And good luck, princess."

I nodded a silent thank you in his direction, and went to take my seat. After about three or four minutes of silence from my family the cameras started to roll, and we were live.

Baron introduced the Report and announced what was going on. My father got up and gave a very brief report on the country, then came and sat back down.

Baron took out a small stack of papers, and explained in what order the names would be announced. It went by an order I picked out with Honduragua, and ending with Angeles

I managed to stay focused on the names, but the looks just passed me by.

"Michel Hanns from Honduragua... Keenan Minnette from Sumner... Erik Onness from Labrador... Deran Marna from Fennley... Brandon Farner from Bankston... Luca Nyerson from Whites... Leon Varner from Bonita... Laker Warmans from Carolina... Deven Eerie from Dominica... Kennar Frake from Yukon... Jonah Pont from Lakedon... Morgan Green from Ottero... Even Porter from Baffin... Mich Corner from Calgary... Caster Lukes from Denbeigh... Logan Torant from Panama... Varker Aaron from St. George... Patrick Forner from Belcourt... Banner Clemonerick from Midston... Andrew Barker from Hudson... Mason Lock from Atlin... Jake Solar from Likely... Garner Barks from Allens... Larkon Boron from Sota... Brian Anchor from Columbia... T.J. Armor from Dakota... Trent Lake from Jonage... Marcus Browetta from Tammins... Chase Liam from Clermont... Nick Placer from Paloma... Sander Long from Zuni... Jackson Meeks from Waverly... Markon Channel from Hansport... Connor Manes from Kent..." Baron listed off the names pausing in between each name

He made an even bigger pause before he announced the last name. When he did my whole body tensed, my eyes widened, and my heart started beating right out of my chest.

"And the last man to come to the palace and possibly win the heart of the princess... Trav Meekers from Angeles."

/

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, my wifi has been on and off, and writers block hitting me hard. If you are having trouble pronouncing any of the boys' names, feel free to PM or review me the name and I'll let you know! :D

Love, Luce


End file.
